The Tale Of Korra and Bolin
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: The true story of Cupid and Psyche; one that was twisted throughout the centuries. Korra and Bolin were destined to be together. It was obvious from the moment Bolin laid eyes on her, but what would happen? Would things work out? Or would Korra's father kill Bolin? Avatar/Mythology world. In-Progress.
1. The Web of Poseidon

Many people called her Psyche, and many of a man called him Cupid. Their real names were Korra and Bolin. As time went on their story became twisted as many of a story have, and it is time for the real story to be reviled. In the story told in today's time, Psyche is mere girl with the beauty of an Immortal and Cupid is a God, but this isn't so. Now is the time to tell you _The Tale of Korra and Bolin_.

Tonraq was a jealous man when it came to power. He was the most powerful waterbending God there was, Poseidon if you will, and he fathered the Avatar: The Ultimate Goddess. She controlled all of the elements and truly was the most powerful being on Earth, as well as the most beautiful.

One day Tonraq noticed a simple boy on the country side. He was an Earthbender, Tonraq soon discovered, and he was a very powerful one at that. "He can't even metal bend!" The God exclaimed in awe. "And yet he is so strong! So very, _very_ strong. Strong enough," Tonraq noted, "To do away with me and become a God on his own."

Tonraq couldn't decide what to do with the human boy. He had so much power that it was very likely he indeed _could_ destroy the waterbender in one swift movement. Tonraq consulted with Senna, his wife, on the matter.

Senna's name was true to her title; she was indeed the "Goddess of the sea" and she carried the name with such poise and elegance, always having an answer for something. "Isn't it obvious darling?" She cooed, "We send Korra to the boy; have him fall in love with her. Then, when he list expects it, whist sleeping in her bed, she kills him." Senna's face conveyed the pride and sneakiness of her words, but Tonraq did not care.

THIS. This was the solution he had been looking for. This was just what he needed. The Avatar would kill his contender, and Tonraq would still be the most powerful. No human would take away his title of God.


	2. The Resolution

Korra begged her father to listen to her words. He was just a human boy! Sixteen at the least, and his life had truly just begun. "Korra," He spoke to her with an ignorance that only Hades himself could produce, "listen. He might kill us all. He is strong enough too. Do you think our people want the Avatar to die?"

"Of course not! But surely he isn't that powerful!" Korra frowned, but soon she was smiling. An idea had crossed her mind, "Father, what if we have him fall in love with sickling?"

"What?" Tonraq's confused expression said enough.

"Listen, Father. If this Bolin were to fall in love with a sickling then his life's energy and time would be devoted to caring for her."

Tonraq agreed- seeing how strongly his daughter disliked the idea of killing the human boy, - and so started the search for Bolin's sickling.

Meanwhile, on the country side, Bolin and his brother worked to live. Bolin built houses out of the earth for families, and Mako kept people's houses warm, lit, and helped out in the bakery. Mako had mothered Bolin for many years after their parents died, and Bolin had grown closer to his brother for it.

Then came the day –Mako was 14, Bolin 12- when a couple with a young girl and a baby due found the boys. They took them in and raised them as their own. Bolin soon came to think of Pema and Tenzin as parents. Mako too thought the world of them, but held to many memories of his own parents to think of them as such.

Bolin was now eighteen-years-old. Pema and Tenzin both saw how truly strong the boy was and praised him for it. All of the girls in town threw themselves at him, but none of this mattered to Bolin.

Tenzin and Mako had left for the Fire Nation, and Tenzin entrusted Bolin to take care of the family. Bolin was only concerned with their safety. Jenora and Iggy –being the girls of the house- were waiting on their very pregnant mother patiently. She was due any day now, but supplies were running low, and Tenzin had to leave for the Fire Nation.

"Do not worry though son," Tenzin told Bolin upon leaving. "I have sent for the best midwife the Earth Kingdom could ask for. She's ill, poor thing, so don't allow her in the house, but build her a hut to stay in close by. Fashion a bed for her, and possibly –if her condition deteriorates- send for the apothecary. She will talk you through the birth, Bolin. You must listen carefully for a successful birth."

Bolin was now building the hut for the sickling and begging the spirits to heal her so she could help Pema with the labor. Bolin would do absolutely anything to insure his mother having a healthy baby and staying healthy herself. He would do absolutely anything.


End file.
